1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to tracking objects in an industrial automation environment, and more particularly to tracking motion of industrial equipment or employees.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Industrial environments, such as manufacturing facilities, warehouses, fulfillment centers, etc., typically have a mix of personnel, machinery, and equipment working among and in combination with each other. Automated equipment and machinery, human-controlled equipment and machinery, and human personnel may all move about independently of each other and may pose risks to each other or may not perform their functions in an efficient or coordinated manner. Traditional systems to optimize operations and/or detect danger typically involve independent sensors on machinery and rules or operating procedures imposed upon humans, all of which are subject to malfunction, error, or actions out of the ordinary. There exists a need, therefore, for a set of components, a system, and a method to increase automation and precision tracking of operations and movement within industrial environments.